Torture via Music
by amandald98
Summary: I really don't want to do this. Nope, still don't.  whistles  Why did Jane make me do this? A Lizzie/Darcy story told in Lizzie's journal entries. Light, no real drama.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another story. I know, I should be working on the others. Like really. But this one just came randomly, and I had to write it down._

_Disclaimer: Me no be Jane Austen. Me be Dumbledore._

DAY 1

If you're reading this, remind me never to volunteer to teach a children's choir day camp ever again. Even if Jane begs on her knees (which she did). I'm seriously rethinking my decision to teach "unprivileged children the fine art of singing in a safe environment," or whatever the heck the brochure said. Because, you see, the torture began today. And let's say that I'm not loving it at all.

The day started with Jane pounding on my door furiously at 5:30. Which sucked. I was just dreaming about… Actually, I forget what I was dreaming about. Suffice to say it was a very good dream. And then she forced me to get into something other than my pajama bottoms and t-shirt. Which is a very nice t-shirt, mind you. It had Hello Kitty on it! After that, she gave me some coffee (and she knows I hate the stuff. I'll get her back one day) and we headed out the door. She drove, thankfully, but by the time we got there I was practically ready to barf from all that coffee. We were at a loss as to how to carry Jane's keyboard in. A guy with a nice smile came at one point and asked if we needed help. We did, especially with my little to no upper body strength. So he took the entire thing and carried it into the room. He seemed nice enough, and told us he would be working in the other program there- the acting program. We shook hands, and I found out his name was Charles Bingley. And he was the assistant to the I'm-so-high-and-mighty Darcy (okay, he didn't actually say it like that, but…). Charles called over to the next room for his friend. Darcy emerged, wearing a scowl to rival Darth Vader's on a bad day. He seemed terminally grumpy. He nodded coolly, and then turned to ask Charles about something or other. Thus the high-and-mighty thing.

The students came pouring in at 8. I became friends with a soft-spoken girl named Mary. They were not the best singers in the world, but everyone's got to start somewhere! They auditioned for alto and soprano and we placed them in their separate groups. We started with some icebreakers (yes, I hate them, but Jane said it was necessary). Then, we moved on to some simple songs- Home on the Range, etc. At 3 they left for the day.

I stuck my head in the door to the other room with the drama students, curious to see what they were up to. They seemed to be doing one of those tableau exercises, and it was really funny to see Darcy bending over backwards as a table. And a bit disturbing (in a good way, I suppose). I mean, who looks good whilst pretending to be a 4-legged inanimate object? I know only one person to date. He saw me staring and turned redder than he already was from all the blood rushing to his head. He muttered something to Charles, and they ended the tableau there.

By that time, Jane was finished packing up. We headed out the door. DAY 1 OF CRUEL TORTURE IS DONE!

_A/N: Review, por favor! Even if it's a flame. _


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

Day 2. Man, I've got to find a better way to spend vacation… Anyways…

Today, the kids got a bit out of hand. The girls decided to start some sort of war on the guys, so people would only sing at certain times (don't ask me, I have no idea how these people come up with this stuff). We had to pull the theater instructors in eventually for some back up, which was annoyingly embarrassing. Darcy looked like he thought we were epic failures, and kept on glaring at us. Which was all a bit unnerving.

After the whole feud was resolved, we began to teach the first song for the end of the week show, _Seasons of Love. _They sounded better than yesterday, but the guys had a hard time reaching the high parts (no surprise there.) What was surprising was that I could **actually play the piano music. **Amazing, no? It's not horribly hard, but the timing got really screwed. Thankfully, none of the kids noticed.

Later, the class broke for lunch. The theater teachers joined us as we watched the kids play tag and Hide and Seek. Charles, being the nice person he is, invited us to go to open mic night with them over at the coffee shop down the street. Jane, being head over heels for him (did I mention that? Well, she is.) immediately agreed.

The rest of the day was spent with the other song, _Happiness. _Don't blame me for the song selection, it was all Jane. Stupid sappy songs, no alliteration intended.

We headed out of the classroom at our usual time. Jane drove all four of us to the coffee shop, and we ordered our drinks as the first performer started singing. The guy was okay, but I knew Jane could do better.

Completely out of the blue, Darcy lined up to sing or whatever. When he got up there after a ventriloquist, another singer, and a couple of guitarists, I was bored out of my mind. They were all average to meh performers, but at least the coffee was good. It was also good, it seemed, for Jane and Charles' relationship. They were making eyes at each other.

Darcy's performance was quite astounding. He sang _Sweet Caroline_, which was actually quite funny for some reason. I couldn't quite place my finger on it… Then I remembered: Caroline was Charles' stalkerish sister. He had told us about her during lunch.

Soon enough, it was time to go. END DAY 2.


End file.
